Happily Ever After?
by Serene Pirate
Summary: A series of one shots proving that, even for Disney Princesses, there is rarely any such thing as love at first sight or happily ever after. Rated T for language and suggested adult themes. All chapters up.
1. Part of Your World

"How about Danny? Then, if it's a girl, we could call her Danielle, and if it's a boy, we could call him Daniel."

"Eric, honey...'Prince Danny'? 'Princess Danny'? You have to think about how it would sound to everyone else."

The redheaded queen was lounging on the sofa in her and the king's private chambers, her hand over her slightly bulging belly. The king was sitting in a chair near her, hastily writing down any and every name he could think of for his future heir and child. "Well, how about Alex? Then, if it's a girl, we could call her Alexandra or Alexandria, and if it's a boy, we could call him Alexande--"

His wife of two months interrupted softly. "How about we try to think of a name for if it's a girl, _or_ if it's a boy instead of trying to get unisex names?" To her, at least, this seemed to make much more sense; and besides, she already had quite a few names for a girl picked out.

"But...that's how we've always done it. For instance, if I was a girl, I was going to be called Erica," Eric said. It was much easier, and the nickname could be the same no matter which gender, and neither parent would feel upset about their name not getting picked. Just like everything else in the kingdom, names were considered to be something that needed to be chosen fairly.

Ariel bit her lip; were all humans like this, or was it just this kingdom? Just as she did at least twenty times a day now, it seemed, she felt like she had been missing out on so much as she swam around under the sea. She glanced down at her bare feet, wiggling her toes; even that was still new to her. How could she be expected to remember every law, rule, and tradition in the kingdom when she was so new, not only to this kingdom, but to land in general? "Well, in my family, if it's a boy, we name it after the mother's father, and if it's a girl, we name it after the father's mother. Well, with the firstborn child, anyways." There. Maybe, for once, something she knew about could actually be used.

Eric, however, seemed hesitant to reply. "Well, um...my mother's name was Walburga," he said after a few moments. After which, he could have sworn that that sneeze of Ariel's was really a snort of laughter.

"Wait," Ariel said after a moment, still doing her best not to let her laughter be too evident. "What was your mother's name going to be if she was a boy?"

"Walter," Eric said with a shrug. It seemed perfectly normal for his family; why was Ariel laughing so much?

After a few further moments of trying to recover from the hilarity of the name, Ariel was finally calm again. "I'm sorry. It really wasn't that funny."

"Well, it won't be much better if it's a boy, will it?" Eric said, somewhat hurt by how funny she found his mother's name. "Your father's name is Triton. That's not really something that's too normal up here on land, you know..."

Ariel laughed again and shook her head. "His name isn't Triton. Don't be ridiculous. That's just a nickname he's acquired over the years because of the triton he carries around, see?" She broke off in peals of laughter again. "His real name is--" A look of horror coming over her face, she pressed her hand against her mouth and flew off the couch and over to a chamber pot that had been placed nearby, just for times like this. She really wouldn't be upset when the morning sickness was gone, that was for sure.

"I'm sorry," she said with a groan as she slowly made her way back over to the sofa. "That's the fifth time today; I'm starting to think that our little heir already is way too picky about what food she eats for her own good."

"How can you be so sure it's a 'she'?" Eric asked, looking dead serious. "It would be much better for the kingdom if the firstborn child was a boy."

Ariel stared at her husband in shock. He had to be joking, right? "Well, where I come from, it doesn't matter if the firstborn is a boy or a girl; we treat mermaids with the same respect as we do mermen. In fact, the oldest doesn't even have to take the throne if they don't wish to; if they don't, then the next one in line gets to choose if they want to or not, and so on and so forth." This land was so odd, thinking that only men had the brains to rule a kingdom, and yet they claimed to have equality throughout the land.

Eric sighed and opened his mouth to reply, thought better of it, then closed it again. After taking a few deep breaths, he looked back up at his queen with a rather forced smile on his face. "Well, it doesn't matter, anyways. There have been rumors that the people refuse to accept this child as an heir, considering the, ah...circumstances, if you will." He had thought that Ariel had already realized this, but it soon became apparent that she didn't, as one hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, and the other hand flew protectively to her belly.

"Won't...won't accept our child as an heir?" She managed to whisper after a few moments. "How...how can they just decide such a thing?"

"They have a right to have some decision in who their ruler is, don't you think?" The forced smile was still in place upon Eric's face, as though he didn't think he could hold in his exasperation for too much longer.

"Oh, so they can decide that they won't let a girl take the throne, and they can decide that it would be indecent for a child conceived out of the wedlock to take the throne, but the child itself can't choose whether or not they want to have that kind of responsibility?" Ariel's voice was full of rage and fury. This was simply ridiculous; if these people would just pay attention to her suggestions every now and then, instead of politely explaining how they wouldn't fit in with the pre-designed policies, then this kingdom would be a much happier place. As would her family. "And they--"

The smile was now gone from Eric's face, and was replaced by anger. "Damn it all, Ariel, that's just how things are, and you'd best learn to live by that or you're never going to make it up here! You might as well just go back to your airhead days under the sea!" He didn't dare look her in the eye, so he instead started muttering as he looked at the ground. "You've been nothing but a nuisance since you came here; first, that thing at the dinner party with the forks, then we find out that you got pregnant before we were even married--"

Up until this point, Ariel had been sitting quietly as she listened to Eric rant; it always seemed to be easier that way. At, this, though, she couldn't sit and take without some form of retaliation. "What do you mean, 'we find out that you got pregnant before we were married'? That is just as much your fault as it was mine, so don't try and blame everything on me! It isn't entirely my fault that I am carrying your child--"

"We can't even really be sure it's mine, can we?"

To Ariel, these were the cruelest words she had ever heard. She tried her best to keep her angry tone, but shock at being accused of such a thing weakened her voice. "What...what exactly are you implying?"

"I am implying that it happened before we were married. It might not even be mine, for all we know."

Ariel glared at her husband for a moment. He was being completely ridiculous; he should know by now that she would never, ever dream of doing such a thing as cheating on him. "Well, if you're so sure about that, then I guess you don't need me or the child here with you," she said coldly as she stood up and stormed out of the room, not giving him a backwards glance.


	2. Learning You Were Wrong

A long, melancholy sigh filled the bedchamber of a certain brown-eyed, chocolate-haired princess. Wistful hands fingered the beautifully tailored wedding dress hanging in her new, non-speaking wardrobe. Would she ever get to wear this dress for more than ten minutes? It seemed very unlikely at this rate.

Then a tall, lanky figure walking by caught Belle's eye. She jumped up excitedly and rushed to follow him before he got away.

"Lumiere!" She called after him, earnestly awaiting his acknowledgement of her presence. "Lumiere! I must ask you something!"

The odd man had the unusual habit of walking around with both his arms up, elbows bent at a ninety-degree angle. Now he desperately tried to walk faster before Belle caught up with him to inquire on the same subject she did every single day. It was soon apparent, however, that he would not be able to outrun her, and he slowed down to a casual stroll.

"Oh! I did not see you there!" Lumiere lied, feigning surprise at the sight of Belle. "You are looking very elegant today, I might add!"

Belle doubted this. When Henry had first made the transformation from beast to man, she wore long, beautiful gowns, put her hair up in different styles, and used makeup. After the second time he re-scheduled the wedding, however, the makeup disappeared. After the third time, her hair was always up in the same messy bun. And now, since he had re-scheduled it yesterday, Belle was wearing the same comfortable blue dress she had been wearing when she first arrived here. She was even wearing the apron for old time's sake. But still, she appreciated the compliment.

"Why, thank you. Do you know where Henry is?"

Lumiere bit his lower lip as he wildly searched for yet another excuse. "No, mademoiselle, I do not. I have not seen him since dinner last night. Er…perhaps he is in the library?"

"Oh!" Belle gasped. "Of course! _Merci beaucoup_, Lumiere!"

»♥«

_Deer Ceelia,_

_I no its been a wile but I need two ask you a faver—_

_Deer Ceelia,_

_Wee havnt taked in a lon time but wee need two now—_

_Deer Ceelia,_

_Why did you hav two mes up my lif so much—_

A loud roaring sound filled the study. It was no use. Henry could never think of the right things to say, and even when he could, he spelled them wrong. The only person in the castle who could possibly help him there would be Belle, and she was the last person who needed to read what he was writing.

Henry used a strong hand to rub his temple sleepily. He had been doing this all day and practically all night for the past three months. Ever since the priest had come to talk to him…

There was a knock on the door, and Henry's eyes grew large. To prevent whoever was about to come in from seeing what he had been writing, he subtly threw himself over the desk, covering the papers that littered it.

Thankfully, it was only Lumiere who came in. The larger man sighed with relief. That was much, much too close. He'd have to start locking the door.

"What did I tell you about scaring me like that?" He growled, then slowly got off the desk. "Whatever it is that's so important, make it quick."

"So sorry, Master," Lumiere started mournfully, "But it is necessary. Belle has been asking questions, sir. Again."

A sad glint overtook Henry's eyes as he thought of his fiancée. He barely got to see her anymore—he was always afraid that he would give away something that he didn't need to. The first time he had re-scheduled the wedding that first time, he cancelled their lessons in the library. Too dangerous to be around so much writing. A month later, when he re-scheduled for the second time, he stopped going for walks in the garden with her. Too much free thinking. Now, a month of two re-schedules later, they only saw each other at breakfast and at dinner. And even then, Henry ate as quickly as he could and avoided looking her in the eye.

It hurt him deeply to be forced to such drastic measures, but there was no other choice. Lumiere supported his decision wholeheartedly, and Cogsworth didn't really care either way. It was mainly Mrs. Potts and Fifi who caused the problems—if it were up to them, they would go tell Belle the whole truth as soon as they possibly could.

Perhaps that would be easier. Henry was tired of thinking up excuses for why he was re-scheduling. The first time, he said that he was nervous. She believed him then. But each time, his excuses became steadily more pathetic. He couldn't say it was because he was scared of ruling a kingdom—soon after he had become a recluse, a new royal family had been found. The other day, Belle had accused him of not loving her anymore, and that was the deepest cut of all. His deepest fear was that she would get tired of waiting and just walk out.

But she couldn't walk out. No. That wasn't how it was supposed to go. All Henry needed was a little more time…and for Celia to reply to his letters.

"I'm sure she was," Henry replied to Lumiere roughly after a few seconds of silence. "But that doesn't change anything."

Lumiere shrugged; what did he care if his master ruined his one shot at a healthy relationship? "At any rate, it's time for dinner."

Henry nodded. "I'll be right out." As Lumiere walked out the door, Henry sighed and turned to the papers on his desk. He opened a drawer and dropped the letters inside before leaving the room himself.

Locked inside the desk was his darkest secret: a marriage license to one Princess Celia.


	3. So This is Love

"I…I really am sorry…but if you'll just wait a few moments longer, I'm sure she'll show up…"

Charming nervously looked at the tall grandfather clock in the corner of the room as he spoke to the delegates of two other kingdoms, all awaiting the eventual arrival of Princess Cinderella. It was an unspoken and unwritten law in this kingdom that two members of royalty must attend all political meetings, and with the King out of commission at the moment, it had to be the prince and princess.

Unfortunately, the 'princess' half of the team seemed to be always late—if she even showed up at all. Charming would frequently find her crying in the kitchen because of all the responsibility, or daydreaming in the garden, or scaring the guests with her talking mice. It was enough to make him wonder if he should have chosen to marry Lady Lenore, a very down-to-earth woman, or maybe the Duchess of Morkshire, who often took care of Morkshire while her sickly father was ill. Neither of these women could hold a candle to Cinderella when it came to beauty, though, and Charming supposed that was his fatal error.

"Who is that pretty young woman out in the garden? If she's one of your employees, Charming, you certainly need to get her a supervisor to make sure she's doing her job."

Charming quickly followed the gaze of one of the kings of the neighboring kingdoms out the window, and groaned inwardly when he saw a blonde girl wearing some dirty old rag of a dress and carrying bluebirds on her shoulders. For heaven's sake, couldn't that girl go one day without embarrassing him?

»♥«

"Isn't it a lovely day outside, Gus?" Cinderella inquired dreamily as she slowly swung back and forth on a glass swing she had made. Her bare feet rubbed in the muddy grass underneath, and the sun gently warmed her face. A white kerchief was draped over her head to prevent any unseemly sunburn and her dress consisted of a sky-blue long sleeved shirt, an oak-colored dress, and a clean white apron neatly tied into a bow in back.

The peace of the day was interrupted, however, by two arguing mice on the miniature-glass swing Cinderella had fashioned and hung next to the original.

"Why, whatever are you two arguing about on such a lovely day?" Cinderella asked curiously, giggling slightly at the exaggerated gestures of Jacque and Gus. The two mice didn't seem to hear their human friend and continued arguing, and the bluebirds had to answer for them.

"Really?" Cinderella asked dramatically. "Jacque insists that he is right, and Gus refuses to believe him? What a dilemma!"

"You see, Cinderelly," the taller mouse explained, "Gus said that you have a meeting with the Princey. But I said, 'No! Cinderelly wouldn't ever forget something so important!'"

The larger swing stopped quite suddenly and Cinderella's baby blue eyes widened. "Oh dear! I completely forgot!" She exclaimed, and immediately jumped off of the swing and began to run into the castle.

"I told you," Gus said smugly before hopping down from his own perch on the swing.

»♥«

"Well, your gardener certainly seems to be going somewhere in a hurry," the king noted, and then looked up at the clock with a sigh. "I am so very sorry, Charming, but I am afraid I have spent more than enough time waiting for your princess. I'm sure she is a very handsome woman, but perhaps you need to keep a better eye on her?"

Charming wanted to melt into the floor as he watched Cinderella suddenly get up and run towards the castle. "Yes, of course, Your Majesty. But I must ask you to wait just two minutes more. I know for a fact that the Princess Cinderella is on her way now."

Just as the king was about to comment further, the door to the room slammed open, and there stood Cinderella. Her hair was a wild mess, her feet were bare and dirty, and her clothing was entirely inappropriate for her princess status. This time, Charming really did let out a low groan.

"Your Majesty, I would like you to meet…my wife, Princess Cinderella," Charming muttered.

The king raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? Is your kingdom really so poor that you can't afford to hire a gardener and have to use the royal family?" This idea struck him as so funny that he began chuckling to himself.

Cinderella blushed furiously and took a seat next to Charming. She attempted to grab his hand under the table, but he snatched it away and rested both hands atop the table.

"Let's just get this over with," Charming commanded with a glare towards his dear wife.


	4. Though He's Far Away

_A hideous cackle filled the forest. The apple fell to the ground, inches away from the unconscious form of its eater. A terrible storm, a trip down the boulders…a glass case. Cold, cold, cold. Nothingness. Then…a warmth. A magical kiss. The kiss of life. Breathing, breathing at last. Cheers all around. No words needed. A horse ride to the top of the hill, off into the sunset, to the castle. A gorgeous white dress. Another magical kiss…the kiss of a promise. A promise of forever. Celebrations and festivities all around. Balls, dinners, jousting…no…not jousting…a horrible fall. Blood, blood everywhere, blood all around…no more breathing…another glass case…this one lowered into the ground…a terrible nothingness…pain beyond belief…_

A scream pierced through the dark, a figure sat up in bed with tears rolling down her face. The princess clutched at her flat stomach, nothing there, nothing there…

"My lady! We heard a scream! Are you quite alright?"

Short ebony-colored curls, damp with cold sweat, bounced back and forth as the princess shook her head 'no,' then quickly changed her gesture to a 'yes.' "I…I'm fine…" Snow White whispered, still clutching the spot where her baby should be. "It was…it was just a bad dream, that's all. Just a dream…"

The servants exchanged worried glances; this was the seventh time in three nights that their queen had woken up screaming from a nightmare. This was understandable, given the circumstances, but still cause for great concern.

"Alright, your Majesty. As you say. We'll just be leaving now…"

The queen nodded emphatically until she heard the door click to a close and until the footsteps faded away…then she buried her face in the pillow and screamed once more. Husband…gone…child…gone…never born…taken…

It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. After all that she had endured with her stepmother, after all she had gone through in the wretched forest, after her deep sleep…shouldn't something go right in her life? Shouldn't she be allowed more than a few moments of happiness? Was this anyway to live?

Snow White slowly sat up in her bed, pale hands grabbing onto the mattress for support. Her fair face had sunken in slightly, giving her a more gaunt appearance. Her limbs were weak and scrawny from lack of nutrient, her skin much too pale from lack of sunlight. No man would want to marry her now. She was no longer the fairest in the land. And so her kingdom must suffer for want of a king, for want of a queen, for want of an heir…

Jousting. A horrible sport. Centered around violence, focused on stabbing, consisting of falling…her husband had fell. It had been completely unpredictable. The knight who had done it felt awful, was ready to give his own life in order to be forgiven, but Snow White would not allow that. Why should another wife suffer just because she had? Why should a child suffer for want of a father?

Child. No. Snow White's child, her darling baby…so much blood. The physicians could do nothing to save it. The shock from the king's accident, they said, caused her to miscarry. No husband. No child. No reason to live. A meaningless life.

The morons. 'A king is required to rule the kingdom,' they said. 'A woman is not capable of ruling alone. You must re-marry as soon as possible.' No prince would take her, a shell of a woman. A widow. No beauty. No support. No reason to live.

Would anybody really care? She was not fit to rule. She was not a fit wife. She was not a fit mother. She failed as a woman. Would anybody care if she simply disappeared?

Her gaze shifted to the pillows. Would that do it…? No. Too slow. Too painful. Enough pain.

The water tub? No.

Snow White sighed. She couldn't even kill herself. She was a complete and utter failure. She sank back into the warmth of the blankets and pillows and closed her eyes, soon falling into a deep and fitful sleep.

_With a smile and a song_

_Life is just like a bright sunny day_

_Your cares fade away_

_And your heart is young…_


	5. A Whole New World

"Place the golden throne over there…the silver one just there—no, a little more to the right…perfect. Hey! Be careful with that! Oh, that one? Put it right next to the diamond one."

Jasmine glared at Aladdin as he gave orders for the placement of the new furniture for the monthly-refurbishing of the throne room. The former princess's arms were placed firmly on her hips—always a forbidding sign of anger—and Rajah was crouched next to her, hackles up as he growled at Aladdin.

The new sultan didn't seem to notice either his wife or his pet, however, and continued giving directions for the decorations.

"That sculpture can go in between the thrones…ooooh, is this the ruby scarab? Whoa! It's even more beautiful than I'd expected! Look, it even has emerald eyes! I _love_ it! Oh, man, if only I'd had this when I was a street ra—ahem!" Aladdin coughed quite suddenly and changed the subject quickly. "Put it right there, then." Wildly searching the room for a distraction, his dark eyes landed on his wife. "Jasmine!"

Jasmine's own eyes narrowed into slits. "Yes, Aladdin? Can I help you, or shall I leave you and your scarab alone?"

The sultan stopped and blinked. "What?" He inconspicuously scratched his back with one hand. Though very stylish and expensive, his silken gold robes with intricate red and blue embroidery was rather itchy. "HEY! WATCH IT!" Aladdin jumped back at the speed of lightning as Rajah leaped forward and snapped. "What's wrong with you?"

"Good boy, Rajah," Jasmine cooed as she affectionately scratched the tiger on his head.

Aladdin looked on in bewilderment. "Jasmine! You can't _pet_ it! Your cat just tried to _bite_ me!" He protested.

Jasmine immediately snapped back to her former icy attitude. "So what?" She demanded. "Are you going to have Rajah thrown in the dungeon as well?"

Aladdin glared and opened his mouth to answer, but then noticed that the men who had been moving all of his jeweled and gilded furniture had stopped to watch the argument between the two members of the royal family. "Get out!" He yelled.

When all of the men had left, rather quickly, Aladdin sighed. "We've been over this already, Jasmine. All of those people in the dungeon were put there because they're suspected of being part of a rebellion plot."

"SUSPECTED?" Jasmine screamed. "Suspected?! The other day, you had a three year old little girl arrested! What could she have done to you?" When Aladdin started to answer, Jasmine put up a hand to stop him. "No. Just…no. I don't want to hear it." Now instead of fury, sadness was evident in her eyes as she slowly shook her head. "What's gotten into you lately? Ever since…ever since Father died, you've changed."

Aladdin softened immediately. "I…I'm sorry, Jasmine. I don't know…it's just a lot of pressure…I mean, before, I didn't have to worry about anybody but me…and Abu, of course. And now…I have the whole sultanate to look out for. It's…scary."

The anger was back. "Then can you explain to me why you're wasting the entirety of the treasury on new things for the entire palace every _month_? I mean—" Jasmine broke off to pick up the ruby scarab. "What is this even _for_? What does it do? Why do we need it? How is this helping the sultanate?"

"It helps," Aladdin said defensively, then glared. "Who are you to talk to me like this anyways?"

Jasmine gaped in shock, and then crossed her arms. "Oh, hmmm…I don't know. Just your WIFE?" She yelled sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be like that," Aladdin said softly, flinching slightly from the force of her anger. "You know I love you. Right?" There was a pause. "Right? Jasmine…you do know that, right?"

The sultana turned to face away from her husband so that he wouldn't see her cry. "I've heard you say you love your golden robes. I've heard you say you love your diamond vase. I just heard you say you love your ruby scarab. I don't know anything anymore." Now she turned to him with a look of desperation. "Didn't I tell you I didn't want to be a trophy wife? That I wanted you to love me for _me_, not because of how I look?"

"But you're beautiful!" Aladdin said, misinterpreting her rant. When Jasmine's only reply was a watery glare, he knew that wasn't the right thing to say. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and reached out to put his arm around her.

Jasmine jerked away. "Save it for the scarab," she muttered, and then turned on her heel and walked away.


	6. Once Upon A Dream

"Darling!"

Aurora heard the word from the bedchamber she and Philip shared. Her previously solemn face turned to anticipation as those lips that would shame the red, red rose turned upwards in a smile.

She and Philip had grown apart as of late, and Aurora couldn't find out why. At first, there wasn't a big difference in their relationship. They saw each other a little less frequently than usual, but that was to be expected when the weight of the entire kingdom rested upon your shoulders. Gradually, however, their relationship was changed for the worse. His affections grew colder, their conversations more formal. Was this a result of marriage? After a while, it was a very rare occurrence when the king and queen of the newly conjoined lands were able to see each other at any other time but night. And sometimes, not even then.

But Aurora wasn't worried. She and Philip had been in love since…well, before they even met, really. Their love was destined to be from the moment of her birth, when they had been betrothed to each other.

So it was with great joy that Aurora slowly opened the door to the bedchamber, ignoring the small giggling sound, fully expecting to see Philip waiting to welcome her with open arms.

This was not to be.

The young woman with the gold of sunshine in her hair was filled with a sense of rage, neglect, confusion, and denial as her chocolate-colored eyes overflowed with tears at a very unwelcome sight.

In her bed was not only Philip, but a dark-haired woman Aurora recognized as one of her own ladies-in-waiting. This woman seemed to be the opposite of Aurora in every way possible. She was small and wiry, her skin slightly tanned, light green eyes widening with shock. Rather than say anything to explain the situation, the woman nestled closer into Philip's body.

The very worst part was, neither was clothed.

Aurora had been shocked into silence. Mentally, she was kicking herself. _Of course_, she thought. _It all makes sense now. The lack of affection, the ignoring…I was blind…too blind…_

Philip didn't seem to hold any remorse. "It is usually socially acceptable to knock before entering a room," he told her coldly.

Unable to think of anything to say, Aurora numbly nodded and backed out of the room. As she was closing the door, her heart ripped into shreds as she heard the two people inside her chamber:

"I am so sorry, Philip. I didn't mean to come between you and your wife…"

"Don't spare a second thought to her, dear. Now, where were we? Oh, yes. _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…_"


	7. Last Words

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters, names, settings, etc. in these oneshots except for Celia from Belle's story and the maid from Aurora's.

**Notes:**

Tale as Old as Time: To clear up any confusion, Henry didn't go out and marry Celia right after he became human again. Before he was turned into 'the Beast,' a marriage was arranged between him and Princess Celia of the neighboring kingdom. Everything for the wedding was set when the fairy came and turned Henry into a beast, including the marriage license. The actual wedding vows were never said; however, the fact that the marriage license was signed by both parties was legally binding, and it would be unlawful and immoral for Henry to marry Belle without doing something about it.

Yes, I have too much time on my hands. ;D

**Q&A:**

**Q: **_What is wrong with you to write such horrors? O_

**A:** You see, I've had a very traumatic past. It all started when I was born and I accidentally killed my doctor…

Haha, not. I'm just a rather realistic person which, combined with too much spare time and having to listen to little sisters watch Disney princess movies at all hours of the day, creates a need to prove things wrong. ;D

**Q:** _Wait! How did in sequel happen, then?_

**A:** To be honest, I pretty much hated all of the sequels Disney made. (Except for Toy Story 2, which was awesome. Toy Story 3 may be taking things a bit too far, though.) Anyways, the sequels were pretty much horrible. Especially for Cinderella. Why mess with a movie like, fifty years after it's done? Basically, the sequels were just for money. So I tried to ignore them. xD

**Last Notes:**

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I had a lot of fun writing this…even if that sounds somewhat dark and/or morbid. Anyways, I'm considering doing one of two things next, now that I've found my joy in Disney-fan-fics:

1.) Writing a 'sequel' to this where everything ends happily so people don't think my parents were mean to me or something, or

2.) Continuing this theme with non-princess movies, such as Hercules, Alice in Wonderland, Finding Nemo, etc.

Personally, I'm leaning towards the second choice for now, but I'm going to set up a poll on my profile asking which you think I should do, so be sure to check it out.

Because I'm an indecisive freakazoid.

♥

_Serene Pirate_


End file.
